Familiar
by GhostofYou
Summary: HIATUS. Those eyes. That face. I don't know who you are, but why does it feel like I do? SASUSAKU [SAKUSAI?]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Naruto.

"Speak"

'Think'

'**Inner Think'**

_**Poetry

* * *

**_

_**Do**_

_**Memories last forever?**_

_**Yes, they do. As the people**_

_**You know come and go, **_

_**The memories held close**_

_**Never falter. But**_

_**You**_

_**Try to forget everything.**_

_**The laughs, the cries,**_

**_Everything. Reminiscing_**

_**Will just hold you back.**_

_**I didn't forget, I**_

_**Remember**_

_**All the times we shared**_

_**As a team. Working together**_

_**Trying to protect one another.**_

_**I remember the arguments, too.**_

_**Did you forget**_

_**Me**_

_**No matter how hard I tried, **_

_**I've never forgotten you**_

_**Or the idiot. It was just too hard.**_

_**But I just have one question to ask.**_

_**Do you remember me?

* * *

**_

Chapter 1

'Damn it!' A raven haired boy was dashing through the clearing clutching his kunai. He was being pursued by the ANBU of Konoha. Of course, he easily killed them, except for one. The one pursuing him was different.

He sensed the ANBU catching up to him, so he surged his chakra to his legs. He sped up, but the ANBU was still on his tail. This was harder than expected, and the pouring rain wasn't helping him either.

Wasting his chakra like this won't solve anything, abruptly he stopped and the ANBU was standing just five feet ahead of him. Waiting for each other to make the first move, he broke the silence, "You're definitely different from the others. You actually pose as a threat."

"Don't underestimate the power of the Leaf Village!" The ANBU spat back. "Don't forget, you were once part of our village."

He cringed at the statement. He never forgot. He was, after all Sasuke Uchiha, traitor of Konoha. "So you do know who I am. I only have one last thing to say. Prepare to die."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." And the two of them charged each other. Sasuke activated his sharingan, and decided to end this quickly. Even thought trying to outrun this ANBU wasted some of his chakra, he still had a lot left within him. He charged chakra into his left hand, and was about to use his chidori.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke was about to plunge his arm into the enemy's chest, but the enemy disappeared, and as fast as lightning appeared on his right side. Then Sasuke felt the ANBU kick him on the side with monstrous force.

'Damn! How did he find out the weakness of the chidori?' It was true; there were two drawbacks to using this attack. One, it consumes a terrible amount of chakra, but that never affected him much because he usually only needed to use the chidori once on his attacker. Two, because of the speed Sasuke has to take, and the fact that he has to move in a straight line, it creates a tunnel-like vision.

However, all the opponents Sasuke faced never knew these flaws. 'Who is this person?' This was no ordinary ANBU. He must have studied Sasuke's moves and techniques thoroughly before going on this mission, but how? He knew that not many shinobi in Konoha knew of himself. But there was no time to answer that question because as fast as the attacker kinked him, he was right in front of him.

The ANBU looked down at Sasuke, and mocked him, "Is this all the famous Sasuke Uchiha has? Honestly, I thought that you'd be more of a challenge. Maybe Orochimaru is holding back on you."

That hit a nerve. Ever since Sasuke left the village, he's gotten a lot stronger. Now this… _this ANBU_ has the courage to say he's weak? He was definitely going to die. Sasuke massaged his right side, and stood up. No more playing nice.

Sasuke grabbed another kunai from his holster, and dashed to the ANBU. As a counter attack, the ANBU also took a kunai from his holster and plunged it into Sasuke's chest. "Ha! I got you Sasuke" But the Sasuke he attacked turned into a puff of smoke revealing a log. "What?! A substitution jutsu!"

Caught off guard, Sasuke came from behind, and stabbed the ANBU on his back. But as the kunai touched the ANBU's back, it too turned into a log. 'What? Where is he?' Sasuke jumped back to the middle of the clearing and searched for any sign of the ANBU.

This was taking longer than Sasuke expected, but then Sasuke saw three kunai hurling at him. He backed up, easily dodging them as they landed on the ground. Suddenly, he noticed that the kunai has paper seals on them.

Frantically, he jumped further away from the kunai as they exploded, but behind him the ANBU cam out of hiding. The ANBU jumped from a tree and punched the ground. The punch was so strong that the ground decimated beneath Sasuke and he flew into the air.

Quickly, Sasuke reacted by aimlessly threw a shuriken before hitting whatever was left of the ground. The shuriken did strike the ANBU on his collarbone deeply. Both Sasuke and the ANBU harshly landed on their backs.

But they both got back up to their feet, and faced one another. The ANBU took the shuriken from his collarbone as more blood oozed from the wound. Sasuke smirked, 'This is my chance! I probably weakened him.'

But then the ANBU did something that surprised Sasuke. He concentrated his chakra into his hand, and placed it on the wound. He was healing himself! So this ANBU was also a medic-nin?

Sasuke wasn't sure how much longer he was able to take. He was indeed impressed, but he will defeat the enemy. Using most of his strength, he charged toward the ANBU with his fist, and the ANBU followed suit.

Both of them struck each other square in the face, and skidded on the ground on their backs about ten feet away. Pain surged through Sasuke's body, but he forced himself to get up. Slowly, he went to his knees ignoring the excruciating pain got to his feet. He looked in front of him, and saw that the ANBU was still on the ground.

'Finally, I defeated him. I guess Konoha ANBU aren't as strong as they appear to be.'

Sasuke sauntered up to the body to make sure he was really dead. He looked down to observe the body, and it seemed lifeless, but then the ANBU sprang to his feet and punched Sasuke in the gut.

The wind was blown out of Sasuke. He just didn't understand it. He was nearly at his limit, and this ANBU was still able to fight? Sasuke was frustrated. He just wanted this to end, but then he remembered how the ANBU got up from the ground. He remembered that his speed had gotten a little slower. Sasuke thought that this was his chance.

He had just the right amount of chakra for one mare chidori. It would use all of his chakra, and probably leave him unconscious. However, because the ANBU's speed decreased, he wouldn't be able to counter attack. It was worth getting knocked unconscious, at least the ANBU would die.

Sasuke decided that was his plan. He concentrated his chakra to his left hand once more, and began running towards the ANBU. "CHI -" But that's all Sasuke could mutter because he noticed that a strand of hair had escaped from the protection of the ANBU's tiger mask.

But it wasn't any ordinary strand of hair, it was pink! Sasuke halted a yard away from the ANBU, and put his arm down. There was only one person Sasuke knew that had pink hair.

'It can't be.' Sasuke couldn't believe that it was _her. _Sakura would never get this strong, at least not the Sakura he left behind. Maybe it's just a guy with pink hair.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Don't have enough chakra?" That's when Sasuke had a revelation; the ANBU's voice was indeed feminine. It wasn't a he, but a she. All this time he thought he was fighting against a man. But it couldn't be Sakura.

"If you're not going to attack, I will!" she was about to hit Sasuke, but he said a word that made her stop.

"Sakura?" the ANBU stopped her attack. Sasuke went up to the ANBU, and harshly took off her mask. She made no attempt to stop him, and the face behind the mask was indeed Sakura's.

"H-how do you know my name?" Sakura fearfully said. Sasuke's eye's widened.

What did she mean by 'How do you know my name'? Of course he knew her name; they were former teammates after all. Sasuke couldn't understand it. The woman standing right in front of her was Sakura; he knew it had to be her. She still had those brilliant jade orbs, but these were different. They looked more like….his.

"What do mean how do I know your name? We were teammates once. Don't you remember?"

Sakura stepped back. "What are you talking about? You were never my teammate. My teammates were Naruto and Sai. They always have been."

PANG!

Sasuke felt something tightening in his chest. Sai? Who is Sai? Sasuke was bewildered, he was so taken aback.

Sasuke made his way towards her. "Don't you know who I am?"

Sakura looked at him questioningly, "Of course I do." Sasuke felt a little sign of relief, she was probably joking. "You are Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, and one of the last alive. Your goal is to kill your brother Itachi, and you betrayed Konoha when you were twelve. And that's it."

Sasuke couldn't believe it, "That's it? Don't you remember me? I was your teammate!"

Sakura had no idea what he was talking about. All she knew was that it was her mission to annihilate Sasuke Uchiha. This was the perfect opportunity to kill him, but a deep feeling inside her wouldn't let her do it. She retreated backwards. The way Sasuke was talking to her was scaring her. He was never her teammate!

"Sakura listen to me!" Sasuke was desperate, even though it's been six years he's never forgotten her and Konoha. How can she not remember him!

She opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was a shrill scream. She fell to the ground unconscious, and the person behind her was Kabuto.

"Good job Sasuke-san. I thought you were going to lose, but you made her get off-guard. After observing you I think you're finally ready."

"Ready for what? What did you do to her?" Sasuke didn't know what Kabuto was talking about. But he wanted to know what happened to Sakura.

"I just did my Shōsen Jutsu. (Mystic Palm Technique) But, you are finally ready to be Orochimaru's container." Kabuto motioned for Sasuke to follow, but Sasuke didn't intend on being anyone's container.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You made a promise to Orochimaru, and you must fulfill that promise."

"Well you can tell him that the deal is off. I am NO ONE'S container."

"Sasuke-san! You -" but Sasuke ran up to him and kicked him on the side. Kabuto laid on the ground clutching his side gasping for air.

Sasuke growled, "I said, I am NO ONE'S container."

Sasuke walked away from Kabuto, and went over to Sakura. He picked her up, carried her bride-style, and took her to the only place her could think off.

Konoha.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one! I don't know what inspired me, but I wrote that poem out of boredom, and POOF! I had a new idea for a fan fiction. 

Tell me what you think about this. Should I continue?

Read and Review!

Ghostofyou


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (But I still wish I did on Christmas)

"Speak"

'Think'

_**Poetry**_

_Flashback

* * *

_

_**Where**_

_**Is my home?**_

_**I'm walking the**_

_**The streets I used**_

_**To know**_

_**Do**_

_**You know who**_

_**I am anymore?**_

_**No one else **_

_**Seems to**_

_**I**_

_**Don't think I**_

_**Know myself either**_

_**Everyone turns their**_

_**Head when I'm near. Do I**_

_**Belong**_

_**Here? As I continue**_

_**Walking, I see my**_

_**Old life flash before my**_

_**Eyes. Can you help me?**_

_**Where do I belong?

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

A raven-haired boy was sprinting through the forest, gazing at the familiar landscape of his former home. The destination was about five miles away, but he had no time to spare. He carefully guarded the unconscious girl's head on his chest, as he carried her bridle style. But as he was about to land his foot on a tree branch, the water from the rain before made him lose his balance.

Using his reflexes, he pumped chakra to his feet, and landed upside down on a lower branch. The position he was in wasn't a very good one. Although he could keep himself planted on the tree firmly; there was a problem with the girl that lay before his arms. He had to hold onto her fragile body tighter if he wanted to be able to keep her safe. But then he heard a sound that he did NOT want to hear.

_Crackle!_

That was the ear splitting sound of a tree branch snapping of its trunk. The man jumped off the branch, and landed gracefully on the ground, and dodged the falling branch along with the flying splinters. He continued his fast pace sprint to his home, but as he did, he gazed down at the female ANBU in his arms. Strands of pink hair were flowing in the air blocking some of his vision. Even though her hair was still kept short, the fact that he kept the woman's head so close was the reason why he was having trouble seeing what was going on in front of himself.

He gazed back down at the girl, but seeing her condition was striving him to move even faster. Pumping more chakra into his legs, his pace was quickening, and saw that they were almost there.

The girl's health wasn't doing so well. She was still unconscious from the sneak attack from Kabuto. Her vital signs were weakening. Her breathing was shallow, and her pulse was diminishing. The feeling of pain contorted her face, and the man was worried that her lowered blood pressure was the reason why she was staying stationary. He placed the palm of his hand over her forehead, and checked her temperature. The burning sensation of her head was overwhelming, and showed that she had an unusual high fever. Then he heard that the girl almost stopped breathing completely.

'Sakura'

Sasuke could just see the outline of Konoha's gates, and men tally sighed in relief. He remembered their fight before, and looked at the girl, but as he did, he realized that she was no longer a girl. Instead was a twenty year old woman that had definitely gotten stronger over the last six years. But as he neared the gates, he couldn't help but wonder at what Sakura had said to him earlier before.

"_Sakura?" the ANBU stopped her attack. Sasuke went up to the ANBU, and harshly took off her mask. She made no attempt to stop him, and the face behind the mask was indeed Sakura's._

"_H-how do you know my name?" Sakura fearfully said. Sasuke's eye's widened. _

_What did she mean by 'How do you know my name'? Of course he knew her name; they were former teammates after all. Sasuke couldn't understand it. The woman standing right in front of her was Sakura; he knew it had to be her. She still had those brilliant jade orbs, but these were different. They looked more like. . . his._

"_What do mean how do I know your name? We were teammates once. Don't you remember?"_

_Sakura stepped back. "What are you talking about? You were never my teammate. My teammates were Naruto and Sai. They always have been." _

What was wrong with her? Six years is a long time, but not that long for anyone to forget who their former teammates were. And this Sai person. Who is he? Never once in his days in Konoha had he even heard of the name Sai. And Sakura claims that he was her teammate since she was young.

It just didn't make any sense!

But Sasuke couldn't ponder over the matter anymore because he arrived at the gates. But before he could enter, two jounin guards stopped his path.

"Stop. What is your business here?" the first guard questioned.

But before Sasuke could answer, the second man stared at him with shock and told the other, "Sir, that's Sasuke Uchiha, the S-class criminal!"

The guard looked over at Sasuke and his eyes widened with surprise. Immediately, he and his comrade took their fighting stance. "Sasuke Uchiha you may not enter this village. And we will fight until we die."

Sasuke had no time for this. Sakura's condition was getting worse by every passing minute. "I have no intention of fighting anyone, or even attacking the village. I've only come here to take Sakura to the hospital."

The second man lowered his guard, "Haruno-san?"

Haruno-san? "Yes, her. She's in critical condition, and she needs to see Tsunade right now."

The second man seemed to believe him, but the first one was still skeptical. "How do we know you're not just trying to fool us?"

Sasuke was losing his patience, "Just get her inside! Unless you want her to die let us in!"

The man's face gave a sign of defeat, and both men opened the gate allowing Sasuke access to the hospital.

The village hadn't change much in Sasuke's point of view, and he could still remember dim flashes of where the hospital was located. He started to walk down the streets, but he saw a blonde man walking towards him. There was a happy-go-lucky smile on his face as he had his hands behind his head while keeping his eyes closed. Naruto.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke, and stopped in his tracks. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was just seeing things, but Sasuke was really there. "Sasuke?" He said it loud enough for the whole street to hear, and they turned their heads to see what Naruto was talking about.

But when they saw Sasuke, the faint sound of whispers began. Others looked at him in surprise, wondering why he was back, while others cowered in fear at the sight of the missing-nin. Naruto stepped forward to Sasuke and began to speak, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

'How come Naruto remembers me?' Sasuke wondered.

But Sasuke didn't need to tell Naruto the reason because Sasuke showed the woman he was carrying, and Naruto knew. Quickly, Naruto guided Sasuke in the direction of Konoha's hospital. But as they went through the streets, more people saw the arrival of Sasuke, and the volume of whispers increased.

Naruto barged through the hospital doors, and ran to the front desk, "Hurry! Call Tsunade right now! Sakura is in danger!" The receptionist saw Sakura's body, and immediately called Tsunade from the Hokage tower. And in a few minutes, Tsunade and Shizune bustled into the building.

"What is the meaning of this? I was doing important paperwork, and I'm called her for what?" She claimed she was doing paperwork, but the blush on her face indicated that she was drinking sake. Then her eyes came across Sasuke, and she was about to question why he was back, but then she saw the frail girl's body lying in his arms.

Tsunade stopped her rant, and took Sakura off of Sasuke's arms and took her into an empty room. "Naruto what happened to her?"

"Don't ask me. Ask _him._" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke.

Tsunade opened her mouth, but her face showed an expression that said she remembered something. She set Sakura on the hospital bed, and charged chakra into her hands, and began to heal her. The process was taking an enormously long time, and Naruto and Shizune watched tensely. Sasuke, however, kept his cold stature, and watched the whole process.

After an agonizing half an hour, Tsunade stopped the chakra in her palms, and wiped the beads of sweat that was forming on her face. "She's going to be fine, but she needs a lot of rest." Sasuke saw that Sakura's breathing turned back to normal, and her fever was breaking. "Sasuke," he turned and looked at Tsunade, "I want to talk to you in private." And with that said Shizune and Naruto walked out of the room.

Tsunade pulled up two chairs from the wall, and motioned for Sasuke to sit down. "Sasuke, why are you back? And more importantly what did you do to her? When she was brought here, her organs were slowly breaking down, and her vital signs were deadly low. She also had a dangerous fever at 107.6 degrees which also led Sakura to develop hyperpyrexia. Luckily, you called me in time. If you came any later, she could have died." (A/N Hyperpyrexia is actually real!)

Sasuke looked at the bed at the recovering Sakura and began to speak, "Well, I was running away from the ANBU brigade you sent to capture me, and in the end, Sakura was the only one left. However, because she was wearing her mask, I didn't know that it was her and instead thought it was a man. We started fighting, but I saw a pink strand of hair. I had to make sure it was her, so I pulled off her mask, and revealed it was her. That caught her off-guard, and Kabuto went from behind her and used his Shōsen Jutsu. (Mystic Palm Technique) Sakura became unconscious, and Kabuto told me that it was time for me to be Orochimaru's container, but I refuesed, and attacked him. Since I was once Sakura's teammate, I thouhgt that it was my duty to at least take her here."

Tsunade contemplated the information given to her, but suddenly jerked her head up, "Wait, so you didn't attack her?"

Sasuke was hopoing he didn't have to discuss that. Not only did he almost get beaten, but it was almost by Sakura. His weakling teammate! That would definitely sear his Uchiha pride. "No, it was Kabuto. But….I didn't really attack her……It was…..her who was attacking……me" Sasuke choked out.

Tsunade looked at him in amusement, "So you're saying that if Kabuto didn't show up, you would've been beaten by Sakura?" Sasuke grinded his teeth, and nodded. "Facinating, just facinating" Tsunade said smiling. "Well, I think I've found out enough." She rose from her chair and was about to leave the room, but Sasuke interupted her.

"Wait." She turned and looked at the Uchiha prodigy still sitting on the chair. He looked as if he was in deep thought and she sat back down.

She waited a couple moments before speaking, "What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer her, but instead he was trying to think of what to ask her. 'What should I say? I didn't tell her the whole story of the battle between me and Sakura. What should I tell her? That Sakua has no idea who I am?'

_Sakura looked at him questioningly, "Of course I do." Sasuke felt a little sign of relief, she was probably joking. "You are Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, and one of the last alive. Your goal is to kill your brother Itachi, and you betrayed Konoha when you were twelve. And that's it."_

Tsunade was becoming impaitent, "Sasuke what do you have to ask me?"

He finall looked up at her, and said, "Well,….when I ripped the mask off of Sakura's face something happened. She couldn't re -" But before Sasuke could finish the door swung open.

Inside came another man that looked almost identical to Sasuke. He was also an ANBU, but he was not wearing his mask. His hair was shorter, and his face was a bit rounder, but Saskue could see that he looked almost like him. He even had the same eyes. Cold and distant. But this mystery man wasn't looking at Sasuke nor Tsunade, but Sakura laying on the bed.

He walked past the other two sitting on the chairs and walked up to the bed, and looked down at Sakura. He took his had and gently carressed her face, and gave a small genuine smile. This action made Sasuke blood boil, b ut only a little bit.

'Who is this guy?'

Sasuke and Tsunade watched the man and his loving antics silently. He stopped after a moment and looked nack at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, what happened?"

Sasuke looked back at Tsunade to see her reaction, but she gave a small smile back, "Don't worry Sai, she'll be alright."

Sai looked at her in relief, but he turned to Sasuke, "Is this?"

"Yes, this is Sasuke Uchiha, and he has returned to Konoha." Sai went up to Sasuke, and put out his hand. Sasuke stood up, and grasped back Sai's hand, and shook it.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" He said.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Sai." Sai didn't say it in a rude way, but it wasn't friendly either. It was more of a suspicious, skeptical way of greeting Sasuke.

Sai.

That's when it hit Sasuke, and he remebered.

_Sakura stepped back. "What are you talking about? You were never my teammate. My teammates were Naruto and Sai. They always have been." _

'So this is Sai'

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

So what do you think? Left you at a cliffy! I got time to write this because today was a snow day. Yay!

Was it good? Tell me what you think so READ AND REVIEW!

GhostofYou


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Foolish readers, can't you see? I will never own these three. The Side Kick 3, and the school show, but most of all, I'll never own Naruto! (Like my mini poem?) Yes, I know it sucks

"Speak"

'Think'

_**Poetry**_

_Dream

* * *

_

**_Whispers. Whisper.s_**

_**I wake up to**_

_**Find myself in a **_

_**Hospital bandaged**_

_**From head to toe**_

_**Why am I here?**_

_**I look to the doctor **_

_**Hovering above me**_

**_She says I was lucky_**

_**Almost didn't make it**_

_**My head is spinning**_

_**Didn't make what?**_

****

**_She says I should _**

_**Thank him. Who?**_

_**I look the other **_

_**Way and see a**_

_**Mystery. A man.**_

_**My savior.

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

Awkward. That was the only word that could come up in the three ninjas' minds, not counting the unconscious kunoichi lying on the white hospital bed only a few feet away from them. Absolutely no sound was going through the plain white room, and neither of them exchanged any conversation for about fifteen minutes. They weren't the only ones not making any sounds, it seemed that environment around them was as still. As if time stopped all at once, looking at them awaiting for the next move one of them would make next. Even the constant beeps of the IV appeared to decrease in volume that no one noticed it, like it was on mute. The two men were still standing up, six feet from one another, but they both tried to keep their gazes from meeting. The way they were avoiding contact was like they were infected with something, and neither wanted to say anything about it. Their eyes darted around the room looking at various objects, such as the clear glass vase sitting on the table next to the bed with a single daffodil, no doubt from Ino, or the scenery outside the window. But no matter how hard each of them tried concentrating on something else, their eyes always found their way back to the body on the bed whose chest was heaving up and down continuing to breathe normally. The looks on their faces showed an immense amount worry as they looked at the body connected to the IV.

The other person in the room was still sitting in her seat surveying the sight before her. Her back was straight against the chair and her eyes never left the two full grown men still staring at the kunoichi's body. She stayed silent the whole time because she didn't want to intrude on their moment of peace. The minutes were passing slowly, and she knew they were both worried for her safety, as she was too. She couldn't help it, after all she was her apprentice. 'She really did come a long way.' The Hokage thought as she reminisced about the past training with her. If she keeps this up, then she would become stronger than herself, maybe she already is. The two men's gazes were unmoving, and from her point of view they almost seemed like they were twins.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke who was on the left. She remembered the question he was about to ask her before Sai stepped into the picture. It had to do something about Sasuke ripping Sakura's mask off, and something happened that she was sure of. She had a feeling of what was going to come out next, but she wanted to make sure what Sasuke really wanted to ask her. After all, it would be a wasted effort if she just told him something that he didn't even want to know. Tsunade examined his facial features more closely. Yes, he definitely had grown, and his appearance altered, but it was the real thing. Sasuke Uchiha, the missing-nin was back in Konoha hovering over the body of his former teammate. No one would believe the news, but once they would see Sasuke in the flesh, she new that it was going to be passed around the whole village like wildfire. His name would be the news for weeks. She sighed and adverted her gaze to Sai. His expression showed signs of concern, but she knew Sai and saw beneath his concern. Tsunade knew that deep within Sai, he felt an anxiety. Not toward Sakura, but to the other man standing beside him. She didn't blame him, she understood his feelings. Sasuke just came out of the blue, and no one expected him to ever come back. That is the main reason why everyone in Konoha decided to move on, even Sakura.

Sasuke had been standing up on his legs for twenty minutes now, and the back of his calves were beginning to ache, and so were the other wounds Sakura gave him. 'She's just so . . . different' Sasuke thought thinking about Sakura's new self. But he wasn't exactly sure of how much she changed. Actually, he didn't know how much anyone else had changed either. It's been six years since that day they met, two and a half years after he betrayed Konoha. Sasuke looked at the man called Sai, and tried to grasp any memory of him in his mind from that encounter. And then it came to him, Sai was there when Sakura, and Naruto were trying to "rescue" him from Orochimaru. The memory was dim, but he recognized Sai's face. Standing next to him made Sasuke want to force Sai out of the way, he automatically had a disliking toward him the minute he entered the room. His presence made Sasuke tense, and yet they were like the same. But, there was something about Sai that made Sasuke not trust him. After all, Sakura was the one that said that he was her teammate since the academy. The simple thought made Sasuke flare up. What was going on?

Sai was still by the bed, looking down at Sakura's peaceful face. He was sure that if they weren't in the hospital where all the IVs were connected to her, she could be passed as sleeping. _Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . _Sai glanced over at the I.V. hooked up to Sakura's arm, and checked her heart rate. Normal. Sure, that's what the monitor read, but Sai knew it was anything but. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sasuke looking at Sakura. Sasuke was making him feel uneasy. Sai knew that he didn't have a particular liking to him when he first walked through that door. 'I guess I didn't make such a good first impression on our . . . visitor . . .' Thinking back on his gestures, Sai thought that him caressing Sakura's cheek wasn't the wisest of things to do, considering that Sasuke was her former teammate and all. Sai didn't think that Sasuke would forget that particular detail in his life. He sighed, 'Not that it would matter if he remembered . . .' It must've been a shock for Sasuke actually seeing a total stranger going up to Sakura's bedside like that. But what can you say? Sai had, er, special feelings.

In the back of Sasuke's mind, he yearned to ask Tsunade the question that's been bothering him since he was back in this village. But having Sai next to him, being able to listen to everything he would say did not make Sasuke wanted to ask. But the time was being consumed fast, and he knew that Tsunade wouldn't stay for much longer. It was now, or forever hold his peace. "Tsunade?" He walked closer to Tsunade's chair, looking at her, seeing if she noticed that he was talking to her. "Tsunade?"

A vein popped on her forehead, showing her annoyance to Sasuke rudeness. Sai turned his attention away from Sakura and watched what was going to happen next. Tsunade's anger wasn't something to tamper with, especially in a time like this. "That's Tsunade-sama to you, Uchiha, incase you forgot. Or maybe staying with Orochimaru for so long made you forget your manners. I am your superior, after all." Tsunade showed her index finger, and flicked the empty chair next to her. For a moment the chair stood still, like a ninja under a paralyzing jutsu, then it began trembling slightly. The trembles stopped, and then the chair collapsed, making a loud clatter echo in the room. Sai smirked at Tsunade's actions. Even is she was the Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade could be so . . . dare he say it, _childish_.

Sasuke huffed in impatience, and that only made Tsunade flare up more. But before she could do anymore damage to any other inanimate object in the room, Sasuke spoke. "Okay, fine. Tsunade-_sama_, can I ask you a question? It's important. It was something I was going to ask you earlier, but we were . . . interrupted by our _friend_ here." His eyes drifted to Sai, who at the time, looked like he knew nothing of the conversation, or the fact that Sasuke was talking about him. Sasuke paused, waiting for Tsunade's response. Just as fast as Tsunade's anger went up, she was calm again, putting on her serious face. Talk about a mood swing. This signaled for him to go on, and Sasuke inhaled and began again. "Tsunade-_sama_, when I was fighting with Sakura, I noticed something very strange. She couldn't remem—" But he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Sai exhaled the breath he was holding because he had a feeling that he knew what Sasuke was going to ask, and was washed with relief when he stopped. Yet, he couldn't understand why he did though, and neither did Tsunade. Out of nowhere, Sasuke whips his body around, leaving the other two clueless. But that's when they heard it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The rate of the I.V. monitor showing Sakura's heart rate was quickening. Sasuke ran back next to Sai, and looked fiercely at Sakura. Sai turned around also, and soon Tsunade followed, and walked on the other side of the white hospital bed. The sound of the monitor moments before was much slower, and this signified that it was a normal rate for someone who was _sleeping_. But the pace was different now, much faster than before. All three of them knew that there was nothing to worry about, though; they just stood motionlessly, anxiously waiting. Even if they were in a hospital, the silence taking over the room was too quiet, it was unnatural. They all knew that the beeps were signaling that Sakura might be possibly waking up. Every minute counted, and the tension was building.

Then as the minutes passed, Sakura was showing movement. But it was such a tiny movement that, none of them noticed, she was beginning to wake. It was a slow process, but it indeed was happening. Still, no one saw anything happening, so Tsunade went to leave, and so did Sasuke to ask his question. Sai was the only one still by the bedside, with hopes of her waking up. Tsunade and Sasuke were nearly out the door, when Sai interrupted their stride. "Look!" Wryly, the looked back at what Sai was telling them that was so important, but when they saw it, their eyes widened. Quickly, they went back to the spots they were in earlier, because they Sakura stirring. Her face contorted uncomfortably, as her head moved slowly side to side. In amazement, the three looked at her lying in the bed. Sakura was finally waking.

**MUHAHAHA! **Sakura's Dream **MUHAHAHA!**

_Sakura was sitting in her seat, back in her days of Konoha Ninja Academy. Looking around, she noticed that she was in her twelve year old self, and smiled. She smirked to herself, this was no dream, it was a memory from her past. Judging by the new headbands all the other students were wearing, and the excitement painted on their faces, she new exactly what memory it was. It was the day when they we assigned their three man group as the new Genins. The class hadn't started out yet, and Sakura saw Iruka-sensei sitting patiently in his desk watching the clock for everything to commence. Sakura missed these days. Everything was simple, and it was like nothing could go wrong. She chuckled to herself, except that she and Ino were rivals back then. Sakura couldn't believe how childish they were, but thinking about it, she couldn't understand what it was they were fighting about. It was memories like this that made Sakura persevere to get stronger and make everything better, so things can return to the way they once were, instead of being at war with Sound._

_Before Sakura could get lost in her other memories, Iruka came up to the class, and announced that he would be putting everyone in three man teams. She saw all the shock on everyone's faces, and almost laughed. Just for fun, she played along, and pretended to be shocked as everyone else. Ino whispered for Sakura to turn around, "Sakura, did you hear that? Three man teams; that means one of us might be with Sasu—" Before Ino could finish her sentence, something strange happened. The scene around Sakura went all blurry, she noticed this and was confused, 'I don't remember Ino ever telling me we'd be with . . .I don't know. She didn't finish her sentence.' Then everything went back to normal, and it was back to Iruka-sensei calling others' names for their teams. Without a second thought, she shoved her confusion behind. Sakura looked at her surroundings once more, sitting on her right was Naruto, staring dreamily at her. She almost forgot that Naruto used to have a crush on her, actually, she wasn't sure is the crush went away, but she was 99 sure. Then she turned to her left, and she expected to see Sai right next to her, not saying a word, but to her surprise Sasuke was in his place. 'What?' Sakura thought. Sai was supposed to be sitting next to her, not Sasuke. This wasn't making any sense, first it was Ino, now it was Sasuke._

_Sakura looked around the class to see if Sai was sitting somewhere else, but he was no where to be found. Now that she thought about it, Sasuke shouldn't even be there. He wasn't even in her class when all of this was occurring. Taking another look at the spot next to her, hoping that instead of seeing Sasuke, she would see Sai in his rightful place. But alas, her hopes dropped when she saw Sasuke still sitting there, nose in the air. He sensed her looking at him and rudely said, "What are you looking at?" Sakura turned around in fury at Sasuke's behavior, 'Arrogant Bastard.' _

"_Team Seven. Sakura Haruno," Iruka said, finally calling her name. "Naruto Uzamaki" At least something was going right, because just as before Naruto jumped in the air celebrating being with Sakura as a team. "And Sasu—" Iruka was just about to finish the last name, when it happened again. Sakura could've sworn that he was about to call Sasuke's name, but she wasn't quite sure. But she had no time to ponder at this because like earlier, everything went blurry. Only this time, it was a little bit different. Everything also paused in their places, and Sakura was the only one able to move. She got up from her seat, trying to leave this strange memory, but suddenly the room began to shake. Everything was tumbling forward, backward, sideways, everywhere, but the people still stayed glued in their position, unmoving. Sakura looked around, trying to escape, but there was no where to run. Beep! Beep! Beep! She heard these sounds coming from above her, but couldn't find the source of it. The shaking became more violent, and she felt like she was being sucked off the ground. Sakura lifted from the classroom, rising up to the ceiling, but in replace of the ceiling, there was a bright light. She didn't know where it was going, but it was leading somewhere else . . ._

**MUHAHAHA! **End of Dream **MUHAHAHA!**

Sakura's unconscious body was moving more frequently, and all Sasuke, Sai, and Tsunade could do was watch, as she was reaching back to a state of consciousness. She's been moving like this for nearly ten minutes, and none of them left her side. Then, she stopped. Sakura was unmoving, the sound of bed springs was gone, and the eerie silence was back. The only sound heard was the breathing of anxiety rushing through their minds. Sakura was unmoving, but her eyes were beginning to flutter, and as the seconds passed, they stopped again. Silence. "Is that it?" Sai asked, seeing that Sakura's body stopped twisting and turning, and the IV monitor's beeps went slower once more. Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but Sakura's eyes flashed open, and she jolted upward gasping for air.

Sakura was unaware of her surroundings, and looked around trying to see where she was. But her eyes hadn't adjusted to the bright light, yet. She tried getting up, but she found that she was hooked up to an IV. 'Where am I? One minute, I'm fighting Sasuke, the next, I'm somewhere . . .' Sakura was about to make a run for it, just incase she was in an enemy territory, but someone's hand grazed her back. Eyes adjusted, she looked up, and saw Sai standing next to her patting her back. She inhaled fresh breath, 'Okay, I'm just in Konoha . . . . . But how?' Tsunade was also on the other side of the bed, and she felt a lot safer. "Sakura, are you okay?" A familiar masculine voice said, and looked at Sai.

The pain subsided, and Sakura grinned. In one swift moment, she put her arms around Sai, and gave him a huge embrace. Sai bent down lower, and placed his arms around the small of her back, and enjoyed the intimate moment. "Fine, thank you." Sakura whispered in his ear. They stayed like that for a while, but she broke the embrace. "But I don't understand. What am I even doing here? All I remember is fighting against Sasuke, and then I'm here. Hm. I guess I failed the mission, huh, Tsunade-sama?" she chuckled. She remembered when Tsunade assigned the mission to her. She told Sakura to track Sasuke Uchiha with the rest of her squad. Then take him down. Sasuke caused too much trouble already, but if he decided to go quietly, then Sakura would have to escort him back to Konoha. His first home. At the time, Sakura almost laughed out loud at the thought. She doubted Sasuke would ever come back to Konoha after all the stories she's heard about him.

But to her dismay, Tsunade wasn't laughing. Maybe it was worse than a failure. Sakura thought that she was going to be furious, but her seriousness turned into a bright smile. "Actually, Sakura, it was a complete success."

"What? I thought that I fell unconscious before I could get to him. I don't think I killed him Tsunade-sama." Sakura said puzzled. 'Success? What?' Sakura looked around the whole room, looking for any sign of what Tsunade was talking about. Her eyes trailed from Tsunade, slowly around the room, and then she was about to check by the doorway, but Sai was in front of her view. Tilting her head to the right, she saw what Tsunade was talking about. Leaning against the closed door was Sasuke Uchiha himself, looking blankly at the ceiling. Then it came back to her. It wasn't Sasuke who took her down; it was someone from behind, presumably Kabuto, because he distracted her. Anger flared up, and she looked at Tsunade sternly and then to Sai. "What is _he _doing here?"

Ever since Sakura jolted up from her "sleep" Sasuke moved back from Sai and Tsunade to the door. He knew that is Sakura saw him first, she would go crazy, and possibly try to attack him despite her injuries. From the sidelines, he saw the whole scene occur. At first, he felt a tinge of happiness that Sakura finally had awoken. But once he saw what happened afterward, he preferred not to look anymore, and decided to stare at the white, blank ceiling. What he saw made him sick. Sakura grabbed Sai and gave him a loving hug, but to his disliking it didn't end there. Sasuke expected it to be a quick hug, but it lasted for a long time. After the first minute, he couldn't take the sight anymore, and tried to concentrate on something different. It seemed like an eternity before Sasuke turned his attention away from the interesting ceiling, and he saw the two finally broke the embrace. But he heard Sakura ask what happened to her, and immediately knew that it wasn't the best time to listen on their conversation, so he went back to the wonderful ceiling. He heard Sakura angrily ask why he was back in Konoha, but he didn't really know the answer himself, but Tsunade answered the question from her point of understanding. "Well, he actually came here on his own, trying to save your life." Was that the real reason?

Sakura was shocked at this. Never in a million years would she believe that the Sasuke Uchiha would be coming back to Konoha. But she had to make sure she got the whole story straight. "So you're saying, if Sasuke didn't come back, I would have been . . ." Sakura trailed off, but Tsunade understood what she was trying to say and nodded. Sakura looked down at her lap, and sighed in defeat. She had to do this. Looking up from her lap, she turned to Sasuke, and he looked back at her. Putting on the best fake smile she could, she thanked him. "Thank you."

He knew she was faking the smile, but he supposed it was nice for her to thank him. Whatever. He straightened his posture, and looked at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, I would like to ask you something . . ." He looked at both Sakura and Sai, "in private." Tsunade looked at him, and then to the other two shinobi, and lead Sasuke through the door, leaving the two behind. As Sasuke was walking through the halls of the hospital, and out the door, in the direction of the Hokage Tower, he saw people who didn't see him before gasp at his sight. Partly, he asked Tsunade to be in private because his question was a very important matter to him. But he knew that deep inside, that all he wanted to do was just leave the scene of the two "love birds" behind. Sasuke just couldn't stand it. More gasps were heard from the streets as they were nearing the tower. 'I'm back'

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3!

Finally done! Yes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review because it seemed no one reviewed for my last chapter, and that made me sad. :) So hit that button please! Please!

YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE? I HATE TESTING! NOT THOSE TESTS SEEING IF YOU REMEMBER THE STORY OR THE CHAPTER, THOSE STUPID STATE TESTS! GEEZ! MY LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL BECAUSE OF IT! ROAR! IT WASN'T LIKE IT WAS HARD, BUT IT'S A WASTE OF MY TIME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? WE WEREN'T ALLOWED TO EAT UNTIL 2:OO!

Ahhh……I feel so much better! Read and review!

GhostofYou


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Let's play a game. It's called what I don't own. Here's the clue: it rhymes with Maruto. If you guessed Naruto then you're wrong!!!! Just kidding. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**I head the news.**

**Is that what it's called?**

**Amnesia? My fears**

**Are now reality.**

**I'm no one to you **

**Now. Nothing.**

**---------------------------** (signify new stanza becuase it won't let me seperate it)

**Not even a little spark**

**For you to embrace to.**

**I can't believe it.**

**You have no idea?**

**No idea who I am?**

**If only you knew.**

**--------------------------------**

**I was your first love**

**I knew it too. I felt it**

**But I turned away **

**From my feelings.**

**But now I wish I **

**Hadn't.**

**-------------------------**

**Because you have a new**

**Life. Without me.**

**I wish you knew**

**My true feelings.**

**I love you!**

**But I'm shunned away.**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Going up the ascending staircase up the Hokage Tower was no easy feat for the citizens of Konoha, however, the two lonesome shadows climbing upward were no ordinary pair. One extraordinary leader, one notorious prodigy, each going to the same destination. The din of the continuous intakes of antagonizing gasps had ceased a while before, but it seemed as if years had intervened between then and now. Was it the fact that it has been too much extended of a time that the two have seen each other face to face? Or was it because of the labyrinth they were going around, not only physically but mentally as well? Could it be the incident that just sprang upon them was the cause of the ignorance towards the outside world? Whatever the reason was, tension was building. Fast. But none paid any attention to it, and neither said a word upon leaving the ghastly colored prison called the hospital. Actually, they planned on keeping it that way, the silence was somewhat appeasing and gave a moment of shear nothingness to be able to think in peace.

The man trailing behind had quite a lot on his mind and was waiting for whatever she needed to tell him. He didn't bother lingering on what he was going to ask her because it was coming soon. Instead he went back. Back to his memories of his past. In the beginning he did not think that there would be much for him to recall, but he was proved wrong. It all happened like an old home video, each reverie occurred subsequently after the previous one. First he saw his own family before the massacre, his mother, his father, and Itachi. Before this quest for revenge, he was so dare he say it, happy with his life, like nothing could go wrong. This was the time when he looked up to his older brother proudly and asked for his advice even though he never did have time for him. But since he did what he did, this idolized figure became more of a symbol of hatred, the reason why any other kind of emotion is pointless. Just before he could conjure a deeper meaning, his second family zoomed into his indirect vision. Like a slow moving camera, his eyes passed each member of Team Seven or what it used to be. Kakashi, with his infamous orange book, no doubt filling his perverted mind to the maximum. Naruto, same orange jumpsuit and idiot lopsided smile, always being the dreamer. And finally Sakura, the only female who had the shortest temper and the abnormal rosette hued hair. This time he stayed with the memory of her, remembering the last night he saw her in the Konoha streets. He remembered she told him she loved him and would always feel the same, but did she anymore? Apparently she moved on, and maybe it was for the better. Rigorous training and brutal combat came after that, he was in Orochimaru's lair. Since coming back to his homeland, he never given much thought of Orochimaru. The only reason he even went under his wing was to grow stronger so he could finally kill his target and avenge his massacred family. But it has already been thirteen years since it happened and he was still out there, alive. Sure, Orochimaru did help him gain more power, but what was the use of it if he couldn't even annihilate Itachi? Looking back on it, his so called "sensei" was only going to make him his container so he can live forever; he had no real intention to help in any way. In the end, he will probably enjoy the sight of both of their dead bodies, sensei and brother, caused by himself.

"Sasuke," the woman in front of him stopped and broke him out of his trance. She turned the door knob opening the hazelnut door entering first and then allowing him in. Going to her desk she looked out the window behind her and could see all of Konoha, then turned back around to sit down on her chair. The whole time they were approaching her office she went over what she was going to tell him in her head again and again because she knew what he was going to ask her. They all knew. Sooner or later it was going to happen and there was nothing any of them could do to stop the future from approaching. She just didn't think it would happen this soon. But he was standing in front of her now and they had to begin the inescapable conversation. "Sasuke, take a seat and tell me what you have on your mind." She watched intently as he slowly took a seat on the nearest chair to him, silently thinking to himself the right words to say. But no matter how he was going to say it, she knew it would be along the same lines, and she would have to answer it.

The Hokage office was fairly big with rounded walls replacing the usual square shape. Piles of paper towered on the desk, and Tsunade shoved them aside. Empty sake bottles were also on the desk and room carried the stench of the alcohol, but she was already accustomed to it, and no one would bother to tell her to stop. It was pointless. On the right side of the room was a wooden bookcase filled with titles and authors whose subjects consisted of medicine and the history of Konoha. To the left was a lone plant surrounded by nothing but the plain colored wall. Hanging above the window behind Tsunade were five evenly spaced mahogany frames of the most honored ninja in Konoha. From left to right, it started from the first to the fourth, all men, in their younger years smiling directly into the lens of the camera. The last one, and the most frequent was the only female of the five leaders and was renowned for her special abilities in medicine, it was Tsunade herself.

It wasn't long before Sasuke finally got everything in his head straightened out and began to speak. Taking a long inhale and exhale of oxygen, he sat erect and looked directly ahead, "Well, Tsunade," Low growl. "Tsunade-sama. Like I've stated before, when I was battling against Sakura in the field, I did not know it was her until I caught the sight of a strand of pink hair. I ceased my attacks to clarify if it really was her, and I tore her ANBU mask off. My suspicions were indeed correct and it was Sakura, but there was only one problem. I know I've been gone for about eight years now, and even thought much time has passed, forgetting about everything I learned here was futile. I can recall almost every memory I have here, but it was Sakura who caused the problem. It was clear that I knew who she was, but she couldn't seem to have the slightest idea who I was. I became confused and tried to convince her that she did know me and I was her old comrade, but she kept on insisting that I was never her teammate but instead said Sai was." Sasuke paused and looked up to the ceiling as he did in the hospital room. Telling this all to the Hokage did burn off a chunk off his pride as he did show some general interest with Sakura. But after all, she was his teammate. "So I only have two questions I'd like to ask you. One, why can't she remember me? And two, who is this Sai person that she claims is her other team member?"

Bingo.

Tsunade was right, and Sasuke just hit the million dollar questions. Now all that was needed was the answers she could provide for him. It was now or never. "I do not blame you for feeling curious, but the answer isn't simple. Let me ask you a question. You do know what amnesia is, am I correct?" She saw Sasuke's eyes flicker and then consciously nodded his head in agreement. By looking at his face she could see that Sasuke was listening intently to her and was anxiously waiting for her next words, but she could tell that he already could see what was coming up next. "Well, during the duration you were gone, Sakura had developed a severe case of amnesia called traumatic amnesia." The Hokage stopped because this wasn't just some easy news for someone who just came back to hear. Leaning back and pushing in more toward her desk, she allowed him a moment of silence.

Looking down to his lap, Sasuke absorbed the information he was given. It made sense to him, but something was bothering him. Traumatic amnesia did explain why Sakura couldn't remember him, but more questions arisen within himself. Isn't it funny when your query is finally answered, but when it is more just coming whizzing through your brain? This was exactly how he was feeling because it still didn't explain who this Sai was at all. "I'm guessing you're wondering now about Sai aren't you? I was just getting to that unless you have something else related to this." Tsunade cut in.

"When," Sasuke began while nodding his head, "did this happen?"

Sighing sharply, Tsunade closed her eyes recalling when it exactly happened. "About a year after she, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato tried to rescue you from Orochimaru. When that mission became a failure, they were sent on various easy-going missions, nothing big, such as assisting people in their tasks, escorting important political icons, and sending scrolls. A year goes quick, Sasuke, so these missions went by fast, but there was one that didn't exactly end in the same way. Traumatic amnesia doesn't come about from nothing; one has to be stuck on the head very hard for this to occur. The mission I gave them wasn't supposed to be A-rank, but a C-rank. Sai, Sakura and Naruto had to escort a man back to the Mist village, and all was going well. He was a plain farmer who felt that he couldn't make it all the way by himself, but this man wasn't who he said he was. They were more than half way there, but none of the ninjas trusted this farmer. One night when they set up camp to rest Sakura checked his bags just to make sure he wasn't any kind of risk to the three of them. Supposedly he was thought to be asleep by then, and she found something quite bewildering. Inside his backpack were around a dozen stolen scrolls originating from different countries and villages that were vital for them to protect. She called her other two teammates who were on watch and showed them what she found, and they couldn't believe what the 'farmer' was hiding from them. Seeing that he couldn't be trusted, they checked his other luggage and found ninja weapons ranging from a kunai to a katana. This guy was no ordinary farmer, he was a ninja in disguise.

"All three of them decided that they would have to either confront him tomorrow or wait till they got the Mist village, but there was no time to decide as a kunai was quickly hurtling toward them. Easily they all dodged, but the man ran with lightning speed and grabbed all of his things and went off. Caught off guard, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, gained their posture and started hunting down this mysterious ninja. He wasn't a far off way from them, and they all arrived to a cliff. Unfortunately, this was all a part of his plan and this is the part where things are all a vague memory, so everything after this isn't entirely accurate. They believe that two other figures came from behind and attacked Naruto and Sai rendering them unconscious leaving Sakura alone with the man and two other backup nins. The two that caused Sai and Naruto to black out challenged Sakura first, so she was left to fight two against one. Sakura used almost all the strength she had to fight them, and she did prevail in the end, but the one she was really after started to escape, so she conjured all the energy she had left to run and grab him before he could go anywhere, however, because they were on the cliff both of them slipped and fell about forty feet down to the ground. One hour later, the two other men woke up and saw the ones who knocked them out but couldn't find Sakura anywhere. Looking down the cliff they found her and the other man sprawled on the hard rock and began descending downwards. The man was killed instantly because he was the one who suffered the full impact, but Sakura's injuries were still fatal and the side of her head was bleeding. Grabbing the stolen scrolls, Naruto and Sai rushed to the nearest hospital in the Mist, and contacted me.

"I raced to the village as fast as I could, and met with them. Their injuries weren't my biggest priorities, so I left the doctors from there to take charge of healing them. To the best of my ability I surged chakra through Sakura healing her injuries and wounds. Everything began to heal normally, but the fall she took damaged her badly, ending up in comatose for about three weeks. As the end of the third week rolled around, she woke up slowly but developed amnesia. But it wasn't your normal traumatic amnesia, as one would think. She could remember most of everything, except her most of her ninja academy days and . . ." Tsunade trailed off, but she saw Sauske's expression and forced herself to continue. "And all of her memories that had anything to do with you were completely erased. It was very strange and none of the nurses or her comrades could believe it, but it was the truth."

Sasuke soaked up everything he heard, but couldn't trust his on hearing senses. Was she trying to mess with his head? Everything about him was gone? How could it be? Was it even possible? Yet again, as his questions received their rightful answers, more resurfaced, leaving him more confused than ever before. "Tsunade-sama, but you've never told her about me? All she knows is what she believes is the real story, or does she have no acknowledgement about the casualty?"

"You have to realize Sasuke," Tsunade began, "that out of all the people in her life, you are the one who's hurt her the most. I am sure you are aware of that."

Flicker. Knuckles turned white. Of course he was aware of the deed he committed, it was permanently embedded into his brain, nothing could take it away. Nothing. It's just that he never really thought about the way she put it. 'The one who's hurt her the most.' Sure, Sasuke knew he emotionally scarred her, but it never clicked for him. But now, everything was falling to place, just as it should be. However, it was not for the better.

"And yes, Sakura did know about the fatal fall, but if you were able to see her before the incident you'd understand. She never was the same, still isn't actually. Stopped talking, stopped having contact, she shut her out from the world and didn't let anyone in her barrier. Sakura was afraid. Afraid of getting close. Afraid of losing someone. Afraid of being betrayed. Gradually, she did warm up, but the old Sakura you knew vanished. Drowning herself in her work and training, there was no time in her schedule for personal feelings or anything else for the matter. So when we realized that you were gone from her memories, we grabbed the opportunity. Everyone knew that if we refreshed her with her true past, she might get worse and eventually become depressed, so we convinced her that Sai was her original teammate. Nevertheless, we were concerned about the fact that there was the chance that she would regain everything back, but we could explain it to her, it wouldn't be difficult. As for you, it never came to mind that you would come back considering your quest to kill to your brother. Now that you're here this will start a problem because for the last five years no progress had ever shown, and things might or might not clear up for her. This may be like a strenuous task to ask of you, but it is vital that you not try to rekindle or reveal the truth to her. You may not completely understand but it might bring her to shock if it you were to tell. I'm not saying you can't have contact with her, just don't do anything irrational. And now about Sai," Tsunade paused once again not knowing what to say. "I don't believe I am obliged to tell you, I feel that the only way you can really find out about them is to ask them yourself."

But Sasuke wasn't concentrated on Sai for the moment, maybe he'd ask again later, what really preoccupied him was the reason why Sakura didn't remember him. It was Konoha's entire plan; she had no idea who he was or any part of him at all. Sakura didn't know him because of her duty to protect her village. It was noble of her, however, it came at such a terrible price. She fell at such a dangerous height, causing her to be in a coma and have traumatic amnesia. But was the price that terrible? As insane as it seemed—and as much it irritated Sasuke—Sakura forgetting about him was almost a good thing. Wasn't it Sasuke's wish that they forget about him and move on? He got what he wanted so far, and should've been happy. Was he? He wasn't entirely sure, but if it made Sakura somewhat happy or whatever, Sasuke wouldn't really care. It wasn't his life, and he had no original intention of giving away the secret to her. If she wanted to know, she wanted to know, and so far she seemed fine with _Sai_. Maybe having amnesia was for the best, everyone would be fine. But was this inner feeling nagging him still? He got the basic answers he wanted, and the mystery that was Sakura was partially solved. It was just . . . 'Something doesn't feel right.'

Both sat in silence for the next few minutes, quietly going over everything that occurred within the twenty four hour period. At least in the office there was no constant beeping of the IVs or any kind of ticking clock. Thank God for the invention of the ever faithful digital clock with its red LED colored light hanging near the door. It was already evening and the bright lights and lanterns of Konoha were beginning to turn on was the sun began setting in the west, creating an orange pink skied landscape. The saying is true, silence _is_ golden.

_Ba-thump!_

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" A figure jumped into the room breaking the silence causing all attention to go on him. Of course it could only be Naruto Uzamaki, clad in his orange and black sweat suit, while saying the Hokage's name, he lingered on the 'chan' for about ten seconds until Tsunade finally threw an empty sake bottles at him. She knew one day they would come in handy, and today was apparently the day. Falling to the ground, Naruto clutched the new formed bump on his forehead. It wasn't until he staggered upright once again did he take notice the Sasuke was sitting there in the room. Tsunade offered a chair for him to sit on, but he was being too hyper and declined the offer. He was probably filled up with more ramen. It was a wonder how he never gained any weight and managed to stay fit. Maybe one day Tsunade would do extensive research and show the world its results. _That_ would be the day.

Naruto was still being his goofy self, but upon seeing Sasuke, he toned down a bit. But still, it wasn't that much. He walked closer to the desk until he was parallel to both Tsunade and Sasuke's position. Putting an index finger to his lower lip resting on his chin and looking up while furrowing his eyebrows, he seemed to be thinking of what he wanted to tell Tsunade. The trip up the stairs and the hit to the head must have caused a slight traumatic amnesia within him. Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk and stood up in impatience. She began to scowl and opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly Naruto jumped up as if he finally remembered it.

'Only took him about two minutes, he's getting better,' she thought sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! I saw you guys leave the hospital because I stayed out in the waiting room the whole time and I figured that everything was going fine. First, I waited a good few minutes before going because I got hungry do I got a candy bar in the candy machine because Ichiraku was too far away from the hospital and if I went there I might not come back so I had to use my money—wait I'm sidetracking from the real story. So I walk to Sakura's room and open the door and you know what I find? Sai was leaning on the wall waiting for Sakura, and she was taking off her IV needle from her arm and was already dressed, she looked like nothing happened to her! I was like amazed because it wasn't that long before that she was unconscious, and suddenly she was alright!" Naruto said it all in one breath and was suddenly panting hard and was slouching, hands on his knees. Even if he was tired, the lopsided grin took over his boisterous face.

Sasuke found it quite interesting that she was already fine enough to be discharged from the hospital so soon. "So you saw her leaving the hospital looking like nothing happened?" Naruto 'mmhmmed' as he nodded his head up and down to answer Sasuke's question. 'She's definitely gotten stronger.'

"And it was a good thing that she already got healed because it's almost her twenty-first birthday and we wouldn't want her sitting on her hospital bed while that was going on! A bunch of us started planning a party for her and bought most of the stuff with _our_ hard earned cash from missions, if it went to waste what would we do with all of it?"

Standing up from his chair, Sasuke was about to ask to leave the office if nothing more had pertained to him. But when Naruto announced that Sakura's birthday was coming up, he stood erect not moving to the door a few feet away. Thinking hard, he couldn't seem to know when her birthday was, and was a bit surprised when he realized that she was indeed older than he was. "Her birthday is coming up?" He finally asked.

Looking at him like he was some sort of freak, Naruto squinted his eyes in suspicion at Sasuke. "You don't know? It's next week, March 28! You don't even know when her special day is? Either you've been gone way too long, or you are too ignor—"

Tsunade cleared her throat, and Naruto quickly stopped what he was saying with no argument. "If you need to fight, take it outside from my office. So you two may leave now, I'm done with anything else I had to say." The two reluctantly bowed, and walked simultaneously to the door, deciding that they'll walk together. After all it's been six years since they've last seen each other. But neither would look one's way or speak for the matter, but this time the silence wasn't slightly golden. Awkward would be a more appropriate word. Naruto never brought up the subject about Sakura's special day that would happen in one week, and kept his mouth shut for the duration of the journey back to their dwellings. As the two parted ways, Sasuke couldn't stop himself from thinking to himself, 'Maybe I _have_ been gone for too long," and continued back to the place he hated the most. The Uchiha grounds.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4 

Yeah, I know it's been what? Three months? More? Well, I've been busy and too much drama with well . . . my life so I couldn't find the time or the inner strength to finish this chapter. But here it is, ready for you to read and such.

So if any part of it was confusing, sorry, but what Tsunade had to say was way too long, so I had to divide it into three separate paragraphs. And though no one said anything before I had been using six years since they last saw Sasuke which was when they were fifteen and they are twenty years old, but hopefully this chapter clarified that they are turning a year older this year making the time skip correct.

As summer is finally on its way I can't promise anything but updates will not take three month periods because of the no work, but if I'm out of the state then you'll have to wait! (Another one of my fantastic rhyming poem abilities! Just kidding!)

P.S. My original poems right before the chapter do not reflect ENTIRELY on the chapter but gives a little hint of what might or might not happen. Just making sure we're on the same grounds. :) :P :D

Just remember to READ AND REVIEW!

Thanks and muah!

GhostofYou


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Hypothetically speaking, if I did _own_ Naruto, would I actually be writing in this website?

* * *

_**The warm sun **_

_**Greets me in**_

_**Such a way. **_

_**Welcoming my**_

_**Presence. As**_

_**I**_

_**Am walking **_

_**These streets**_

_**Of my true **_

_**Home. Something**_

_**Distant I**_

_**could **_

_**Barely make out.**_

_**Who? Not sure.**_

_**Still pretty far **_

_**Away for me**_

_**To tell. My eyes could **_

_**see**_

_**Clear enough to **_

_**Know the figure.**_

_**It was coming **_

_**Closer to me. It **_

_**Was holding**_

_**something. **_

_**Suddenly the person**_

_**Is in front of me.**_

_**Now I know**_

_**Who it is. But **_

_**Something seemed strange.**_

_**Was**_

_**Something wrong?**_

_**No way to know. **_

_**Looking up at his**_

_**Eyes. I saw disappointment.**_

_**Was there something I was**_

_**missing?**_

Chapter 5

'Damn it!' There fell another one. Down to the ground, into oblivion, just as the others had done previously. The deafening sound that came afterwards was ear-splitting, but by the time it reached his senses, he was already accustomed to it. Considering he was there since dawn and it's roughly been two hours, one could not blame him for not noticing the terrible raucous he was creating. 'Damn it all to hell!' No weapons were used, nor was his chakra, just him and the power of his fist meeting with anything that he could get his hands on. Yes, he was being selfish, using almost all of the land for his own personal game. But did he care? No. It wasn't like anyone would try to stop him. Actually, it wasn't like anyone was brave enough to go and stop him. Scattered around him looked like the ending scene of a battle, except instead of copses surround him, it was trees. Or what was left of them. Everything you could possibly imagine happen to these trees. Some were uprooted from the soil and tossed—more like thrown—twenty feet away from its starting point. Others weren't so lucky. Limbs and roots were sprawled everywhere, and occasionally piles of splinters were the only trace left of these unfortunate organisms. He didn't forget the training dummies of course, but he didn't stray onto destroying them completely because he didn't want to be the sorry idiot who has to pay to replace them. He was angry.

No, Sasuke was pissed off.

Sasuke had spent the last two hours at the training grounds attempting to calm his nerves. The solution? Beat the crap out of the first thing you see. After the first twenty, he lost count, and now he was beginning to tire. Going to the nearest tree, Sasuke sat down, so he could save up more energy to beat this soon-to-be stump and more. During the whole time he was venting, there was no trace of any other living life form with Sasuke. But now that he was beginning to rest, the sound of birds and other various gradually began to increase in volume. Grinding his teeth, he tried ignoring all the sounds, but it was as if there was a speaker inside his head with it turned to the maximum. About to stand up and resume his destruction just because he wanted peace and quiet, Sasuke decided against it. Instead, he closed his eyes, and began analyzing the hell he experienced the last two days. And just like that all the noises were gone, drowned out, and replaced with his memories. Maybe this would be a healthier way to calm himself down, aside from his normal way of venting.

_As soon as his hands touched the cold brass doorknob, a chill ran down his spine. It was hard enough walking down the empty streets of the Uchiha grounds, but this was different. Right there, in his grasp was _the_ door. He knew ever since coming back, he'd have to come here sooner or later, and that was his mistake. But there was no choice, he had to come back, it was life or death. It was all because of _herShe_ was hanging by a thread. And to top his day off, he was given the news by the Hokage herself that she had no memory of him whatsoever. Once that meeting was finished, he assumed that that was going to be the last difficulty he would be facing today. But he was wrong. Because in front of him was the door leading to his home. It was the home where he spent his first seven years of life in happiness and envy. It was the home where he grew up. And it was the home where he witnessed his brother killing his mother and father, even if it was with the Mangekyou Sharingan. But this was no longer a home to him, but just and ordinary house. So forcing his hand to turn the knob, he entered his former abode. _

_Upon entering, Sasuke saw that it was exactly the same way he left it all those years ago. Dust was collected on every object in the living room as well everywhere else. It was so strange being here. As he walked down each and every hallway into the different rooms, he could recall many memories from each room. There weren't many joyous ones that he could remember, but they did happen. It was just that they were slowly fading away from his brain, leaving only the painful ones behind. But if Sasuke _did_ want to remember the good times—which was never—he could, but he chose not to, thinking they would hold him back. And then, it was there._

_The last room he had left to check, but he didn't bother trying to open the door because he already knew it was locked from the inside. As for the key, Sasuke hid it a long time ago, and got rid of it so there was no way for him to get inside unless he wanted to break the door down. Because what lay on the other side was the worst room in his whole house. The room where he vowed never to open again. It was Itachi's._

_After the massacre, Sasuke would lie on his bed at night in the late hours, wondering. Wondering about Itachi, and his motive for killing his whole family, all the one's he cared about—or seemed to. Did he really want to test his abilities? Wondering how long he was planning to do his attack in his room when others thought he was resting for a new mission. How long did it take for you to come up with this whole disaster? Wondering when exactly did he come up with the revelation that he would want to murder his family because they weren't worth his emotions for. Is that really it? Every night, Sasuke would perform this ritual always questioning Itachi and where he was now. Was he killing other families as well? Or was it just the Uchiha that he wanted to annihilate? As the days progressed, Sasuke's feelings toward his brother changed dramatically. From love and idolizing, to fear, and finally to hate. It was there on his bed that Sasuke promised to fulfill his brother's request. Sasuke was going to continue to despise him until he couldn't anymore, and be the one left standing as he kills his own brother. It was his new ambition. _

_And now, it felt like it was déjà vu. There he was again, laying on his back watching the ceiling thinking about his brother's whereabouts and if he would finally be able to overpower him. But how could he? He was now in Konoha, probably far, far away from the Akatsuki hideout, perhaps he could get out again. He could train and train and get stronger, but who would be the one to teach him? He couldn't go back to Orochimaru, he, if he did he would definitely become his new container. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, but came to a conclusion that he would stay here until he could find a better solution. In the end, he'd probably end up staying in Konoha. He didn't need to escape to get stronger. And he didn't need anyone to train him. All he needed in life was himself. 'I am a Uchiha.'_

_---_

_If Sasuke was any normal person—which, of course, he wasn't—there would be bags under his eyes because the pervious night he had absolutely no sleep. How could anyone expect him to be able to fall asleep? The whole night, he stayed in the same position listening to the sounds of the night of nothingness. There was no need for him to move, he had a lot on his mind. And now he was being called into Tsunade's office _again_ for another "little" talk. 'What is it now? Does anyone else not remember me?' The messenger was lucky that Sasuke had already been awake, or else he would be greeted with hell. _

_Knocking on the door, he waited for a few minutes, but there was no response from the Hokage, nor could Sasuke sense any movement from inside. This time, with more force, he rapped his fist on the door, except this time it sounded like he was banging. Finally, Sasuke heard a groggy "enter" emitting from the inside, and he went inside. Once he saw the room he was a bit surprised how disheveled it looked compared to the last time he came here. And that was only the previous day. Sake bottles were scattered all over Tsunade's desk with books wide open and papers falling everywhere, but in the center of this pigsty was Tsunade's head resting on one of the other books she was reading. 'Looks like I wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep last night.' _

_Clearing his throat, Tsunade woke up with a start and looked around in confusion. Once her eyes met with Sasuke's she quickly cleared her desk, and motioned for him to take a seat. He waited patiently as he watched Tsunade throw out any empty bottles, and neatly pilled her books and important documents. When she did finally finish, she looked more awake and got straight to the point. "Sasuke, I'm sure you thought about whether you're going to stay or leave Konoha again, am I correct?" He nodded his head apprehensively, not sure of where this conversation was headed to anything good or bad. "Before I hear your answer, I want to make it perfectly clear with you. If you do end up leaving Konoha, don't expect us to be as kind to you as we already are right now. As the Hokage, I don't tolerate missing-nins lightly, but since you did come here on your own free will, there isn't much I can really do. However, when or if you decide upon leaving, I will use all of my power to hunt you down and _kill_ you. The Leaf Village can't have one more missing-nin at large." After, Tsunade paused and made eye contact for what seemed like an eternity, and concluded what she had to say. "So, I want to know, Sasuke. What is your choice?"_

_For a while, Sasuke didn't say anything in response for her question. Last night, he was just asking himself the same thing, and decided he would stay until he could figure out what to do. But he thought he would have more time to consider everything than having to find a solution right now. Sasuke sat there, analyzing all the possible scenarios that would follow each decision. And then, he had his answer. "Tsunade-_sama_, I've decided that I will stay in Konoha. If I did leave, Orochimaru would surely take my body as a container, and I will _not_ let my body used for his own sick dream of immortality." Tsunade seemed pleased with his answer, and gave a small smile._

"_I see, well then, that's very good to hear." Tsunade's smile slowly faded, and was replaced with a frown. Sasuke saw this and was feeling like maybe he should've left after all. "But since you did betray Konoha, you will get punished. But don't worry, you did come back, and probably saved Sakura's life, so the consequences won't be as harsh. First," She stood up and started pacing in front of where Sasuke was sitting. "You are still a Genin, since you never did pass the Chunking exams and left here a Genin, but you can take the exams, and eventually become a Jounin or an ANBU. Perhaps it is possible that I allow you to skip the Chunin exam and go right to the more difficult tests. Second, you are not allowed to go beyond Konoha's gates for any reason whatsoever until I see that you are ready to be trusted. And lastly, you are not to be given any missions for a year, even if you do make it to be higher than a Genin. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Sasuke refused accept his punishment. Staying a Genin was one thing, but no missions or anything for a whole year? He might as well be considered as a regular citizen! "Tsunade, I don't—"_

_Abruptly, she stopped and narrowed her eyes, and he stopped immediately. "Sasuke, I don't care what you think of your punishment. Consider me going easy on you for now. I'm already allowing you to be able to skip the Chunin exams, don't force me to make your punishment any worse than it is. Now I said, do you understand?" _

_Through his gritted teeth, Sasuke answered, "Yes, Tsunade-_sama_ I understand."_

Sasuke was forced back into the present, eyes shot open, and he was seething with frustration all over again. That was enough rest. 'Maybe staying wasn't such a smart choice after all.' He was still a Genin at the age of twenty, what a disgrace. This punishment was extreme, but according to Tsunade she was going "easy" on him. And like his first night here, he stayed awake nearly the whole night, but he did manage to rest for a while. But his mind was now full of problems that he couldn't solve. Instead of his mind concentrated fully on his revenge, Sasuke pondered about his punishment. Tsunade was allowing him to skip the Chunins, she must have known he was already stronger than that. But would he take the Jounin or the ANBU? The answer was pretty obvious to Sasuke. If he wanted to avenge everyone he cared about, he'd have to skip right onto ANBU. And that meant he needed to train harder, become faster, and get smarter. All his decisions now would determine his future.

Standing up, he went and started pouring all his frustration into the destruction do more trees and dummies. It was already 8:30, he could stay here all the time he wanted. It wasn't like he had anything to do anyway. No missions, no freedom, and it didn't seem that Sasuke had any friends right now. But at least that had a bright side to it. There hasn't been a sight of any fan girls chasing him around since he got here. They were probably all frightened of him to go near him. At least that was the only pro for choosing to stay, but he couldn't keep his guard down. Who knows if they'll turn on him and start their wishful thinking once again? And just like that more came crashing, and Sasuke was beginning to feel a little of his stress going away. Today he would be destroying trees, and after he would totally commit himself to serious training.

It was true, Sasuke was really alone in this world. His former friend probably hated him, he had no family, and no one would look at him whenever he was walking down the streets. Whenever he passed people quickly turned away, avoiding any contact between them. If they didn't do that, they would look at him with suspicious eyes, showing their hatred and contempt toward him, and didn't try to hide it. They wanted him to know what he had done, wanted to show him that he wasn't fully accepted as a citizen anymore. But the women would look at him and turn to their friends to gossip, most likely about him. Tsunade said she was the only one giving him punishment for being a traitor, but in reality, the whole village was giving him a punishment of their own. They loved it. They loved knowing that Sasuke was being shunned. They loved knowing that he was no longer a part of their village. They loved knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop them without paying the price. Sasuke hated it. Hated them. He wished they would leave him alone, and stop talking about him like he wasn't even there. But they already were.

When he was younger, he had friends, and he despised them. Thinking that making any connections with anyone would hold him back. But in the process of trying to push them away, he made true friends with his teammates and sensei. Sasuke knew they would always take care of him. They were his second family. But he wanted them to go away. Disappear. From earlier experiences, he knew that if he got close to anyone, they would only end up getting hurt in the end. He didn't want to always have to worry about whether his team was safe or not. All Sasuke wanted was to go on with his life without any distractions from anyone. Back then, he could feel himself losing the time to get the strength he needed. He felt them indirectly holding him back, and felt relieved to finally leave them all behind. But now, as Sasuke was destroying everything that he could, he discovered that now he had no friends or anyone who seemed to care about him. Was he getting stronger? Was he getting closer to his goal? Obviously no. Since he didn't have anyone or anything to get his mind preoccupied on something else, Sasuke thought he would be getting a lot better. Why wasn't he? It didn't make any sense at all. Nothing did, after the encounter with Sakura in that field two days ago. He got what he wanted. Finally alone at last. Yet nothing was going his way. But did anything go his way?

Using all his speed, Sasuke ran up to the farthest tree he could see, and lifted his fist ready to punch it into smithereens. The clenched fist was about an inch from coming in contact, when he heard a deafening boom coming from the east side of the training grounds. It didn't come from him, but from someone else who decided to come and train early in the morning. Not sure of whom it was, Sasuke decided to see who it was that also seemed to love training as much as he did—it was the only things he _did_ love. The sound was loud enough for him to trace exactly where it came from. And it turned out it wasn't that far from where he was either. Dodging any fallen limbs and splinters, Sasuke kept going straight into the east. The sun was nearly in the middle of the sky by then, and the heat was also arriving with it. Beads of sweat were forming on Sasuke's forehead, and that's finally when he realized how fatigued he was.

Reaching his destination, Sasuke covered his chakra signal, so the person wouldn't know he was "observing" him. 'Or her?' There she was in the middle of her own area, slowly controlling chakra into her fist, preparing to increase her strength. Sakura ran and jumped into the air and punched her fist into the ground causing it to explode in the air. Pieces of soil and rock flew in all directions, and Sakura got out of the way before any flying debris could strike her down. Funny, it was the same move she pulled on Sasuke when they were battling each other. Sakura had definitely gotten stronger, but Sasuke couldn't accept the fact that she did and might have been able to defeat him had Kabuto not shown up. 'I don't understand it; all I've wanted was to be by myself, so I could be the best shinobi. And that's what I did. Become a loner. But Sakura has all her friends and family that she has to keep her eye on and constantly worry about their lives, and look at her now.'

As the last piece of debris came falling, Sakura went over by her pile of things placed on the side, and sat down next to it. Taking a water bottle, she heartily took a gulp of it, and placed the palms of her hands on the ground behind her, resting all her weight there. She was panting, and Sasuke realized that she must've been here longer than Sasuke had been because he could sense that her chakra was pretty low. Suddenly, he knew someone else was coming closer to where they were. Deep down, he knew that the person approaching would pose as no threat, but Sasuke couldn't help but feel tense as he or she was coming. Sakura didn't seem to know anything was going on, and continued gazing at the sky above her. Sasuke smirked at her, she was an ANBU, yet she couldn't sense the person coming directly at her. Her eyes were closed now, and her breathing became steady. "You can come out now, I know you're there." For a split second Sasuke thought that she realized that he was there, and was about to come out of his hiding place on the tree, but a small rustling from the right of him made him stop.

"Ah, I see that I still couldn't fool you this time, Sakura." And there Sai jumped from the branch, and walked over to Sakura. Standing up, she went toward him and gave him a huge embrace. When they finally pulled apart, they exchanged a small amount of words Sasuke couldn't make out. Hands on her shoulders, Sai looked into her eyes in such a way that Sasuke never knew was possible. Loving concern? He didn't know how to describe Sai's facial expression, but it was new to him indeed. "How long have you been here Sakura?"

Sakura playfully crossed her arms and pouted at Sai, "Just a few hours, Sai. Why are you worried I might break a nail?"

Blinking at her response, Sai took it in, and smiled. "No, I'm worried that you'll destroy everything here before I can get to train for myself. Maybe next time we can train together, don't you think?"

Gathering her things in her knapsack, she looked him right in the eye. "Yeah, that would seem fun. Especially when I kick your ass." She turned her back to him and began walking, and then stopped to turn her head to Sai. "Oh well, it's your funeral."

"In your dreams, wet dog."

Sakura stopped and dropped her bag, and walked right up to him, and poked his chest, "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sai looked the other way, nonchalantly saying, "I guess old habits die hard." Sakura was already on her way back when Sai answered her, but he ran up to her. He took his hands on her shoulder blades, and in one swift moment, she was facing him. A tint of red grew on her cheeks, and they stood there motionless until their faces slowly got closer and—

But that's all Sasuke saw, because he went and started running back to his original spot. He wasn't sure why, but whenever he saw those two together, he felt like he would retch. Whatever the reason, he just didn't want to stick around any longer to watch what was going to happen next. Arriving at his spot, he wanted to go into more serious training, but decided against it and packed his things to go to his house. But before he left he had to punch another tree to let go of all stress in what he had just witnessed. However, the whole time walking back to the Uchiha grounds, he couldn't help but question, 'Wet dog?'

000

_Bring!_ The sound of the bell rang as Sakura stepped out of the store holding a plastic bag of food and other house essentials. Heading to her own apartment building, she could see something in the distance. It was a dark figure heading to her. Well, not exactly to _her_, but heading in her direction. She tried looking at who it could be, but she had no clue. The sun was beating down on her, yet there wasn't enough light to know who it was. All she could make out was that it was definitely a man who was holding something. Presumably a grocery bag considering it had to same basic shape as the bag she was holding herself. Realizing that she was still in the middle of the street, Sakura wanted to move, but somehow she couldn't. It was as if something was pulling her to find out who this person was.

She must've spaced out because out of nowhere the figure was in front of her, and she immediately knew who it was. 'Sasuke Uchiha' Too busy trying to figure out who it was on her own, she didn't know that he was the one coming closer to her. And now he was right there, looking emotionlessly down at her. Maybe he was heading toward her. There was something about him that made Sakura feel uneasy. Sure, he did save her from death, but even so, she couldn't trust him. In turn she looked at him, studying his face. Nothing. At least, nothing that would make anything of value. However, Sakura could see that he was masking disappointment, like he was hiding something from her. He looked expectantly ay her, as if he knew something she was supposed to know. Was he trying to tell her something? Furrowing her eyebrows, she mumbled an "excuse me" and got out of his way and continued walking to her apartment. The way Sasuke was looking at her was unnerving. What was he trying to tell her? "Oh and Sakura."

Without turning around, Sakura knew that it was Sasuke talking to her. Back to him she answered, "Yes Sasuke?"

She heard him inhale and exhale forcefully, like he was irritated that she didn't acknowledge him better. "Happy Birthday." Eyes widening, she turned around only to see that he was already gone in the distance, his dark shadow fading away. 'Who told him it was my birthday?'

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5 

Okay, still only a little over a month but here it is, so yeah!

Hurray! I'm sorry, I think this chapter is very crappy, and if you say so in the reviews I don't blame you because I think it's true too. But I needed to update!

So please read and review! I appreciate it!

GhostofYou


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** .Why wonder I .Naruto not do I

* * *

_**What is he doing here?**_

_**Once I walked down **_

_**The stairs I spotted**_

_**Him right away.**_

**_---_**

_**His eyes were the ones**_

_**That drew me to look**_

_**At him. I don't understand**_

_**Why he's here.**_

**_---_**

_**But I will still**_

_**Smile for them.**_

_**They don't need to **_

_**Know my discomfort.**_

**_---_**

_**I go through the **_

_**Whole night avoiding**_

_**Him. He's still there.**_

_**Taking my thoughts.**_

**_---_**

_**He did save me. **_

_**At least that's what**_

_**The doctor said. **_

_**I still don't trust him.**_

Chapter 6

"Can you hurry up a bit?" She said as she watched the key ring jangle as one key dropped, one by one. The high clang of each clashing key into one another reminded her of the ever counting clock of Time. But as she continued to observe him check every key to no avail, her patience was running low. And once again she repeated herself, just in case he did not hear the first time, however, as the last word rolled of her tongue, his steady hands went at a more leisure pace.

_Jangle! Jangle! Jan—gle!_

There, she settled it. Taking some calm breaths of air, she decided that she would wait until he was finished going through whatever was left on the ring. After all, he was a man and they _do_ have some issues having to do with pride—not that it was a bad thing. And, she thought, he probably doesn't have a lot, so it can't possibly take any longer. Then, as a way to convince herself, she looked over his broad shoulder and saw the amount that was unchecked. There was a slight twitch in her eyebrow, as she tried to tally everything; however she lost count after about fifteen. Shrugging off the question of where all the keys could possibly lead to, she peered over once more. But to her dismay, she could have sworn that she had already seen the key being trialed a few minutes before. And like _just_ earlier, it did not fit into the hole, and he proceeded over to the next one that looked oddly familiar. So, like she guessed, it didn't exactly turn the lock either, and with each "new" key, she felt as if she was experiencing déjà vu.

_Jangle! Jangle! Jan—gle!_

At first, the facial twitches seldom came, but with each toll, her eyebrows were as if they were trying to jump off. The clangs were _mocking _her for their inability to get inside of her own apartment. Incoherently, though, she heard him mumble, "Nope, that's not it either," and now it wouldn't take much for her lose her temper. She was over the edge. One more glance, she said to herself. But when she did she saw the key for about the _third_ time, and now nothing could stop her from losing it. She was going for the kill. "Oh, just let me open the door!" Sakura shouted, and with amazing force, she pushed him aside, and went onto the lock on the door knob. There was a high pitched tremor which sounded like something scattering, she let whatever it was be. Flustered, she reached into her handbag and began digging to find in which crevasse her keys had lodged itself this time. However small her own house key was, her bag was not nearly as big to hide it from her for too long, but as she scoured the inside of it, it was no where to be found. There were some calls to her name, and she ignored them again, this time checking if for some reason they were in her jacket pocket.

000

Voiced shuffled inside, the tension was high, and there was the constant muffled whispers followed by frustrated _shushes_. A lot of things were being done at the moment, however, there weren't many there to bring assistance. In other words, it was basically the girls working scolding the men to work until they finally pitched in. There were only two though who seemed as enthusiastic as the women. One was clad in green; the other in orange. But as for the others, they glared at them, as the girls would praise Naruto and Lee and telling them to follow in their footsteps. But in their minds were only six words: Geniuses do not follow anyone's footsteps. Yet, no matter how strong they were or how high their mental capacities were, they were after all men—and women can make them do almost anything. And sooner or later, they were all up, trying to finish the last few things.

Except for one.

And there he was in the farthest corner faced away from the commotion, consumed in his own thoughts. No one bothered with him the whole time, no one, not even Naruto. _That_ was saying something. Two hours ago, when he had arrived, he realized he was the last to come, but no one seemed to notice him and because of that he just sat there, waiting. It wasn't like anyone was asking for his assistance, so he didn't bother offering. And to the common person, one might wonder what he could possibly be thinking for two straight hours without uttering a single word, nevertheless a single sound. Of course, for an Uchiha there was always a lot of thinking to oneself for long periods of time. Force of habit maybe? But what was he thinking about?

Her.

Ever since the incident, she's always been on his mind, but don't get the wrong idea. He wasn't thinking about her because he liked her or was even growing to like her. Nope, it was just the opposite. It was more of a mutual disliking toward each other. He knew she wasn't fond of him as a savior or as a human, and inside he almost felt the same. (After all they were former teammates, and he couldn't exactly _hate_ her. But maybe if he got amnesia it would be easier. But that's going too far.) What could he say? It's been a hectic treadmill, one event going on after another at high speed. No breaks, no rests, just a never ending run to who knows where. So there it was, on a movie roll, his current movie was showing in his own theater. And of course, his little encounter with Sakura at the market place and his 'unencounter' at the training grounds was on his mind, replaying over and over again—more than the others so far. Perhaps, it affected him so, that it surprised him that it was more than he expected.

When he stopped to look—really look at her—there was a tiny bit of hope inside him that she could possibly remember him. Yes, he did remember the Hokage's order not to tell her, but is it really fair that he's stuck in Konoha with practically everyone hating him and there were only two people who should care but don't? One was amnesiac, and the other was, well, Naruto. And anyway, he wasn't _telling_ her, just wondering if she could guide herself back on her own, but that didn't work. So he looked at her in contempt, thinking back to the training grounds and the things he saw and could've seen but didn't. Life really did go the road less taken, and it left Sasuke behind. But he didn't care; he was sort of used to it. However, before he could go into detail, a hyperactive blond came from behind to talk to him. "Sasuke-teme! Why aren't you helping?"

"You never asked me to."

Sasuke didn't even turn to acknowledge Naruto, did he care? No. Did Naruto care? "Teme! You're supposed to be helping whether we ask you or not, we've got a deadline!" Sasuke didn't exactly call 8:30 PM a deadline. But it never mattered about what he thought. At least, not anymore.

"You didn't care when I came through that door two hours ago, so what does it matter now?" Sasuke finally did take his time to turn and face Naruto, and this time he saw he was dressed in something more than his regular orange and black jumpsuit. It was so much different today; this time it was red and orange. Big difference.

Naruto blinked, but his face turned beet red, in anger or humiliation, Sasuke wasn't sure, nor did he care. Staying there for about a minute, probably to think of something brilliant to say back at Sasuke. However, nothing was said to him or anyone else, and all heads turned to the front door in anxiety. 'They're early.' There were only a few more things left, and if only they were given just a few more minutes, they'd indefinitely be done. They froze with the things they were holding, and all sensed the two familiar chakra radiating from the door. The two were right out there, only separated by a thin wall. Quietly, everyone who had items in their arms, slowly put them down as to not attract attention to themselves. But unfortunately, they heard what seemed like a key clang against metal.

000

"Sakura!" Sai finally shouted loud enough for Sakura to stop her frantic search for her misplaced keys in her jacket, in her handbag, and her pockets. Not looking back at him, she was frozen in her position like one of the mannequins at the mall, and as Sai was brushing off the dust on his jacket from when Sakura pushed him out of the way, he couldn't help but gulp. When he landed on the ground, he knew to stay out of the way because as most people know, she had a temper, a scary temper. But he couldn't stay silent because he knew Sakura wouldn't be able to find the treasure called the key, and now he wasn't sure if it was the best choice he's ever made. Then, without notice, Sakura resumed her rescue search ignoring the fact the Sai was calling to her. In disbelief, he stared at Sakura's back, this time his eye twitching. Calm did not work, and simply yelling definitely did not work out so well. Sai had no choice; he had to. The fate of getting inside depended on it. (Okay, he was being dramatic, but handling a girl like Sakura sometimes required it.) "Sakura you hag, can't even find your own keys."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She whip lashed, so fast Sai almost missed it. And he saw that she was mad. No re-phrase that, she was _pissed_. Her face was like a tomato, and the way she was breathing resembled someone who just ran a marathon. In fact, Sai wouldn't be fazed if she punched him with all her strength, and so he got ready for any kind of attack Sakura would do to him. But no punches came. Neither kicks. Only words. Anger dripped in poison words. "Well, excuse me Sai! Excuse me for trying to get inside my own apartment! And for some reason, I can't find my key! I mean I wouldn't be frantically searching it that I'd need a search warrant if it weren't for you and your stupid gargantuan key ring! Who in their right mind would have that many anyway! And what the hell, Sai? I saw you check the same keys more than once, either you gotten stupider or you hiding something!" She paused, and squinted suspiciously at him. "Are you _hiding_ something, Sai?"

Stiffening, Sai wasn't sure how Sakura came up with that realization, but he forced himself to look into her eye as to not signal that he was lying. "Me? Hiding something? Your eyes were probably just playing tricks on you. I did not check the keys more than once, and I'm definitely not hiding anything from you. What would give you that idea, Sakura?" He hoped that his tone didn't give him away because it would ruin everything, then everyone would hate him. That wouldn't be good.

"Then explain my missing keys! I always take them with me, and now they are suddenly gone! Hmm?"

"Well, maybe you _misplaced_ them. God Sakura, _you_ lose your own keys and you go on a blaming rampage!"

Contemplating over what he had just said, she unconsciously agreed with him. "Sorry. But what do you suppose we do now?" Sakura lashed back at him, as he stared back at her serenely.

"Easy. We check my keys that _I_ haven't lost." Because Sakura was always the smart one, it was a little fun to be right, especially with matters that had nothing to do with the ninja world.

In defeat, Sakura wearily sighed. On cue, Sai gave her one of his best fake smiles—not that he ever faked it often but in this situation it called for it. "Fine, go and use your idiotic keys." She waited for him to come up forward to take her place, but looked up in wonder and a hint of irritation. Then she pointed to the door as if he forgot where the door was but he didn't move an inch. "Okay, Sai, are you going to open my door or what. It was _your_ idea after all. Wasn't it? Or maybe you've forgotten that the key is supposed to go in the lock and then you turn the knob to get to your destination. In this case, my apartment!"

"There's only one problem," Sai started, and he held up his empty—now broken—ring that was once thriving with metal keys. Sakura went wide eyed, and he had a sense that she knew what he was going to say next. But, of course he had to make sure. "When you so rudely interrupted my trial and error and pushed me aside like a rag doll, the velocity at which I was suddenly jerked caused me to drop the key ring from my hand. And as you can see, your strength of a thousand elephants made the steel become lacerated, thus all had scattered." Peering to the left of him, Sakura saw the shiny object that had scattered all over the concrete floor, and realized that it was the cause of the clangs which had sounded like two metals colliding that she ignored earlier. Her frustration now led her to this: finding her and her beau kneeling on the concrete, trying to recover the fallen keys.

000

Naruto could finally let his breath out; he was beginning to look like an overripe grape. All heard the voices, and were confident that the dead line would be met. This time no one mad a sound; Naruto didn't even bother to say a word because he knew Antarctica wouldn't do anything no matter what he would say. He just followed suit, and went to work and, left Antarctica to whatever he was doing. Sometimes, as he paused between breaks and his duty, he'd wonder why he had even asked him to come in the first place considering what Tsunade had asked them all to do between the two. But, of course, it was Naruto's primal instincts telling him that because they were once teammates, comrades, _friends_, a little gathering wouldn't hurt anyone. Now he wasn't sure if he regretted it or not, because _he_ wasn't pulling his fair share and because they could possibly re-connect. Whatever that meant.

Meanwhile, Antarctica was still in his corner, doing what Naruto was doing, minus the work. Why was he here? Did he even want to be here? And if he did want to leave, then why didn't he already; no one was telling him otherwise. However, Sasuke didn't answer any of his recurring queries, and just watched them pass by. He had to admit, it was a good question: Why didn't he leave? The door was right there, perfectly working. All he had to do was walk right out the door, but that would mean turning this whole scheme into a fiasco. And _that_ would mean becoming more of the recluse than before. On the other hand, there was always the option of jumping out the window . . .

"Finally!" Naruto whisper yelled as his voice echoed, causing the walls to vibrate subtly. "We finished! We finished! We're finally finished!"

Ino bopped him on the head, "Yeah, we are, but everything will be ruined if you don't shut the hell up!"

Grumbling, he plopped to the ground, legs and arms crossed, nose in the air. The rest of them sighed exasperatedly at his antics, but did not complain at all. As long as everything was a-okay, they had nothing else to worry about. "Well, don't blame me for wanting to celebrate our accomplishment. We did manage while someone didn't even a lift a finger!"

"Then why don't you celebrate without blowing our—"

"What do you mean THAT NONE OF THE KEYS WORK?" Sakura's voice boomed into the apartment room, and quick on their toes, Hinata dimmed the lights down, and took their places. Hushed voices were muffled by sounds of impatient _shh's_. Footsteps were immediately set into place. No breath was taken too loud or nosily. And even the coldest continent on Earth stood up and walked over to a place where he would not be seen.

000

"You heard me; none of the keys will turn the lock, okay? Or are you deaf?"

Sakura looked at him, and clearly she was aggravated to the point where a fly could pass by and she'd make it buzz kill with her glare. It was a wonder to her how he could just stay so calm in a serious situation like this, but it wasn't a good wonder, oh no, just the opposite. "I thought you said you had a spare!"

"That's where your wrong, Sakura," He said matter-of-factly. "All I said was to see if any of my keys would work, I did not say that I had the exact key to open up your apartment. If I did, don't you think we'd be inside by now? And anyway, you shouldn't misplace your keys."

Aghast, Sakura let out an inaudible growl, and her face contorted like a raisin. Okay, she knew she did not just _misplace_ her keys, she had them; she knew she did. Never did she ever leave without it, and suddenly it's _gone_? Something wasn't right, and Sakura wasn't going to accept Sai's theory. "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't, and maybe I shouldn't have let you taken me out tonight!"

He looked hurt. Almost. Something told her that he was fifty-fifty; like he was upset but at the same time not. Odd, Sakura thought. "But I thought you had fun tonight, Sakura. Today is supposed to be a nice day, instead of staying home as usual."

"Well, had I known we'd be locked out, then I would've rebuffed whether or not today was supposed to be a great day!"

"Come on, you don't really mean that."

"Oh yes," Sakura said angrily, while trying to peer inside her window, but the shade was down to her disappointment. "I do mean it. Staying home would be so much better than being out here, as I usually am."

"But it's better being out here with me than not right?"

She was almost taken aback from his response, and chose not to answer right way, wanting to replay the words over and over again. Undoubtedly, she's heard many things similar said to her, but coming from him, it sounded _different_. Somehow, it really did. "Yeah, I guess it really is, but Sai I'd like to say—"

000

It was dark and silent inside, and everyone was getting restless. Body heat was being radiated, making things more uncomfortable for the rest of the group. They all wondered why it was taking so long for them to just barge in. It wasn't difficult to know that they were right there only separated by a thin wooden door. But no one dared to speak, for it was so quiet you could hear the slightest shuffle of an insect. So quiet that any sound cause by them would ultimately reveal themselves. "Come on Sai, hurry up!"

"Naruto shut up and be quiet! Just wait for it; it will come!"

000

"Wait," he said quickly interrupting her before she could get to say what she wanted to. But in front of her eyes she saw Sai reach deep inside his pockets, looking as if apparently found something of value inside. "Sai—" she began but was shushed by his search deep within the lodgings of his pant pocket. Giving him the satisfaction of getting whatever it was, she waited till he was finished; which took an excruciating long time. However, suddenly something was thrust in front of her eyes, too close for her to focus, and couldn't tell what it was except that it was shiny. In a slight laugh, Sai said, "I think I found the spare." And it was true, for there in front of her was the key they were looking for all along. "But anyway, what were you going to tell me?"

There it was again, the twitching. A dark shadow cloud seemed to pass between them, and the mood was swept away in one broom sweep. Her voice started low, growing rapidly into a forte, "Yeah, I _definitely_ have something to tell you."—she snatched the lone key from Sai's grasp and continued—"You are such an idiot! Of all the places you checked, you didn't think to look in your own pocket? We've been out here for God knows how long, and—" Her anger couldn't be contained, so as a way to vent, she punched the wall behind Sai. Not too hard, but some of the bricks did fall to dust. "Next time, that might be you . . ." Turning in a flourish, she went to put the key into the lock and turn the knob. Under her breath, she mumbled various curses aimed toward Sai, and luckily he didn't hear them for they were such words not meant to be heard by someone so close.

Standing there watching, Sai took one last glance at the crushed deep red dust, and wasn't sure if Sakura was only in the moment of her anger, not serious if she was to make him into a pile of useless nothing. Whatever, she meant he did his task and watched with curious eyes waiting for what was sure to happen.

000

A crack of light rushed into the room, and everyone was ready for their final attack. It was so quiet moments before, and now new sounds were being poured into each one's ears. Hopefully, everything would go well, there was no turning back.

000

Opening the door, Sakura saw her own shadow creep with her into her apartment, but didn't hear Sai follow or recede. Assuming he was still shaken by her little frustrated spasm on the bricks, she went on. It was eerily quiet inside, and she could've sworn that she left open the lamp when she left. For a moment, she thought she heard a faint shuffle followed by _shh-ing_. And as she made her way into the center of her living room, she looked up and was met with shouts, shadows, bright lights, and many various objects thrown at her. "Surprise!"

_Ffyou!_

"Gah! Sakura!"

Finally, as the last of whatever was thrown at her came to a stop, she looked in front of her and saw that all of her friends were around the room, faces smiling and laughing. Well most of them. And as her eyes drifted to the ground below, she saw Naruto crouched, arms above his head for protection. "Sakura, did you have to do that? That could've been me you know!" Pointing to the back wall, she followed it to where it was exactly pointing: right to the metal kunai she flung as a last resort.

She looked wide eyed, and grew embarrassed at the kunai she threw without realizing what was really going on form the moment she heard 'surprise.' The other's eyes looked down at Naruto then back at her, causing the majority of them to take a step backward. Nervously, she tried to explain herself, "Force of habit?"

Cautiously, they all went closer, and from behind, she saw Sai walk into the room, shutting the door behind him. He was grinning, and Sakura didn't know if it was one of his faux ones or rare genuine ones, but at the moment she didn't care. Music started, and one by one people started congratulating her, then going about their business; such as hanging around the room and other preoccupying activities. And as the last person said the same three words to her, she finally found the time to go up to Sai.

However, while the crowd went up to congratulate her, without her knowledge, he had moved towards the end of the room and was having a small conversation with Naruto. He didn't look particularly interested, and it looked like—at least to Sakura only, to the normal eyes, it would just look as a mere brow-raising—Sai's face brightened. So once she got to where the two were now standing, Naruto looked from her to him and back, and put on his mischievous smile then laugh and walked away to the others. She cut right to the chase, "So you _were_ planning something, Sai."

"Well, can't say that it was difficult to deceive you." He said teasingly curt.

This time, Sakura heeded no attention to his response, knowing that it was his own Sai way to be sincere. Hey, she had to be used to it by now. "Since, you worked so _hard_, I'll let that slide, but Sai, where is my real apartment key?"

"I don't know, you're the one who lost it," responding dumbly at her, Sakura asked again and again but he still played the 'stupid' card.

After a while, you have to get tired of asking with no results. And Sakura was losing her patience. "Remember, what I did outside? Well I wasn't lying . . ." There was no flinch form Sai as she recited her words, but when he looked over her, she saw something on his expression. To her, it was curiosity at its best, thrown in with his smirk. Following the path of his vision, she looked over to the coffee table and saw something miniscule and glistening. There it was. Under her breath, she mumbled an embarrassed "whoops", and just remembered that she _did_ leave her key on the table right after she went food shopping. Right after training. Right after her odd encounter with—

Sasuke?

Right behind the table was someone that she did not expect to here, in her own apartment. Someone whose presence had made Sakura have a double take. Sai was talking to her, but she wasn't listening and kept looking towards Sasuke. The words he was saying were audible to her, but it seemed to pass from one ear to the other. It was just that she was so consumed wondering why he was even here. Of course, it was her birthday, and that's why everyone _else_ was having fun joking and laughing with each other. She just didn't know _why_ he was here.

He probably sensed that her mind wasn't with him.

"Sakura, I would appreciate it if your hag-like ears would listen to me." But Sakura didn't respond; she just kept looking at the recluse all alone. And he looked like he was having an abhorrent time. Why was he still here? Who told him he could be here? Was it Sai? Ino? Lee? It was so weird; she just did not like being in the same place as he was. She felt different. Like she was a different person, but the same. "Is something wrong?"

Snapped back to Sai, Sakura took her attention away from Sasuke. Gathering her words, she took his hand and led him as far as she could, giving a brief explanation, "Oh, don't worry it's nothing, I was just daydreaming—or evening dreaming." And once they were away, she gave many incentives to herself not to look back at his lonesome area, but always managed to steal glances at him. She couldn't help it. It was just too confusing. Any moment she was expecting him to leave. He didn't.

As the hours passed by, Sakura had almost all the information she needed. Naruto was the one who invited him, and was the reason why he even knew today was her twenty first birthday. He still didn't leave early. And every now and then a random person would go up to him say a word—unknown to Sakura due to the garrulous chatter—but he never gave much of a reaction. He never left. Sakura couldn't keep her thought straight and all things were bombarding her at once, but what did stay clear was that Sasuke Uchiha was the one who saved her from death. The one who thought enough to bring her back to Konoha—for strange reasons, she did not know. The one who apparently knew her birthday was on March 28 and was somehow invited to this celebration. The one standing in her living room at the exact moment. And with all this information, she did not trust him. Not at all.

So more time went by, but no one knew the exact time. It must've been really late. And as all left her apartment, and Sai gave her an intimate—to his own standards—farewell, Sasuke finally left.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 6

Okay two months passed. . . . but since now one reviewed and other stuff . . . I put this on hold . . . . but I will finish this story you can count on that.

Just please Read and Review!

My encouragement depends on it!

GhostofYou


End file.
